villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesters (Pocahontas)
The Jesters (named Harlequin, Lollipop, and Tricksy) are the three magicians and the secondary antagonists from Disney's 1998 straight-to-video sequel film, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. They are Governor Ratcliffe's minions. Harlequin is voiced by Michael Schlingmann, Lollipop is voiced by Della Reese, and Tricksy is voiced by Corey Burton. Role The Jesters are Governor Ratcliffe's minions who help him to fulfill his voluntary intentions. They appeared during the Hunt Ball singing to the people though they seemed to do things which are not what they appeared to Pocahontas. They perform a song while casting illusions and performing sleight of hand magic tricks for all the guests, but they end the impressive performance with a red smokescreen image depicting violent Indians. Soon after, they prepare to torture a bear in front of Pocahontas until she stops them, but also insults King James, Ratcliffe, and the guests, calling them the savages. This results in Pocahontas and her quiet bodyguard, Uttamatomakkin, getting arrested in the process for revolutionary treason. However, they are never seen again after that, not even when Governor Ratcliffe got arrested for his crimes. Presumably, they were also arrested for aiding the Governor in his conspiracy plot. Personality They are also known to be manipulative and light-hearted in nature. Despite their goofy ways in entertaining the king's guests, they are completely villainous, uncaring, wicked, seductive, and intelligent for doing something like torturing the bear, knowing full well it would anger Pocahontas. Appearance They are the three funny-looking jesters with light gray skin, red lips, purple eyelids, black and white motley costumes, black shoes, lavender frills and sleeves, and gold bells. Jesters Harlequin Harlequin is identical in appearance and is possibly one of Lollipop's twins. He is a short, obese, bald man with puffy jester pants, blue eyes, and his black and white costume portion reversed. He is voiced by Michael Schlingmann. Lollipop Lollipop is the leading jester and the only female jester. She is a tall, slender woman with dark grayish-purple hair, plum pants, magenta sleeves, a lavender collar, green eyes, and a pointed black and white hat. She is voiced by Della Reese. Tricksy Tricksy is also identical in appearance and is possibly one of Lollipop's twins. He is a short, obese, bald man with puffy jester pants, teal eyes, and his black and white costume portion reversed. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Gallery You'll-be-surprised-to-see-whose-disguise.jpg|Lollipop sitting on the waiter's plate with an apple in her mouth. A-powered-face-is-just-the-place-to-hide-an-ugly-scheme.jpg|Harlequin holding his head. The-Savage-Jesters-about-to-kill-the-bear.jpg|Harlequin and Tricksy preparing to torture the bear. Trivia *Their villain song (and by extension Ratcliffe's) is Things Are Not What They Appear. *Lollipop is the only female jester. *Lollipop is the only jester to not prepare to torture a bear. *They are somewhat similar to The Jester from the 2014 American-Indian 3D computer-animated musical fantasy film, Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. *Harlequin's voice actor, Michael Schlingmann also did Underlingk from the 2005 computer-animated Disney film, Valiant. Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villainesses Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Successful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrists Category:Conspirators